


The Other Elves

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Elrond is approached by a group of elves who wish to see "the other elves"





	The Other Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/gifts).



Elrond turned as he heard his name being called by a group of elves.

They approached him, and the leader of the group said, “We are sorry to disturb you, Lord Elrond, but our party was forced to split up on our journey and we are still missing one small group.  Would you be able to help us find them and see if they are in need of any help?”

Elrond looked at the group.  They did not have the air of being concerned about the missing group, and he wondered why the larger party had split up.  He decided he would offer them some help and see if his suspicions as to their motives were correct.  There had been rumours of certain elves sowing dissent and it was possible this group were among those who believed others were better off than themselves.

Elrond led the way to a silver pool.  “Make your request known,” he said, “and you should see what you are after.”

The group of elves all peered into the pool and the leader commanded, “Show us the other elves!”

Elrond gave a small smile.  The pool would not respond well to a command.  He waited with interest to see what was revealed.

***

“Those are elves?”

“What are they doing?”

“Why are they doing all the menial tasks?”

“Where is this?”  The speaker walked round the pool to get a better look.  “Hogwarts?  Never heard of it.”

“And whatever is that pile of horrible knitted hats doing there?”

“That doesn’t look at all right.  Stir the water quickly.”

***

“These elves seem to be working too.”

“Yes, but the work looks a bit more interesting.”

“I thought dwarves were the ones who were big toymakers, not elves.”

“Speaking of big, who is that fat man in the red suit?”

“And why’s he saying ‘Ho Ho Ho’?”

“Perhaps he wants a bottle of rum.”

“Somehow I don’t think so.  I’ve seen enough.”

***

“That is not an elf.  That is a young girl.”

“She seems to think she’s an elf.”

“She must be mistaken.  She’s wearing brown and yellow.”

“What are they singing?”

A song came through the pool:  
_Twist me and turn me and show me the elf  
I looked in the water and there saw_

“Quick, she can see us.  Stir the water.”

***

The water having been stirred the group looked up and one of them said, “Lord Elrond, we have seen enough.  There are many different sorts of elf around, and we are most happy to be as we are.  We do not need to see the others anymore.”

“Especially the last one.”

“In the brown and yellow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't recognise the last version: https://www.girlguidingshop.co.uk/product/3202/


End file.
